1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to stuffed toy figures having an animal-like form, but more particularly to a figure of this type whose body is provided with a closable internal pouch in which is received, in a collapsed state a latent, offspring of the figure.
2. Status of Prior Art
It is known to provide a soft, stuffed toy figure having an animal-like form, the figure having an internal compartment adapted to receive and store various articles. Thus my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,257 (Spector) discloses a monkey-like stuffed toy figure provided with an internal compartment having an audio-cassette player stored therein. And in the Stone U.S. Pat. No. 5,059,149, the stuffed toy figure is that of a Teddy Bear in whose internal body compartment are stored a children's book and other items. In these prior patents which disclose animal-like toy figures the items store in the figure bear no resemblance to the figure.
In an animal-like figure and offspring assembly in accordance with the invention, the latent offspring received in an internal pouch, though it bears some resemblance to the figure, is capable of functioning as a pneumatic ball of the type shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,382 (Spector).
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,382 discloses a pneumatic play ball that includes an outer casing of non-stretchable fabric material having a closable opening therein, the configuration of the casing depending on the nature of the ball. The casing encases an ordinary balloon of stretchable material which when unconfined is capable of being inflated to assume a generally globular form, the balloon having an air-passage stem. The balloon is inserted in its uninflated state into the casing through the opening, the stem then projecting out of the opening.
After the confined balloon is inflated by blowing air through its stem to cause the balloon to conform to the inner surface of the casing and to assume the same configuration, the stem is knotted to seal the balloon. The knotted stem is pushed under the opening which is then closed, whereby no portion of the encased balloon can be extruded from the casing when the ball bounces.
The term "offspring" as used in the context of the present invention which relates to animal-like toy figures, refers to the offspring of a pouched mammal, such as a kangaroo or other marsupial. In a pouched mammal a single young is born and is suckled in the mother's pouch for about six months. After it begins to graze, the offspring returns frequently to its mother's pouch for shelter and transportation until it is too large to be carried. In a stuffed toy figure in accordance with the invention, the figure includes an internal pouch in which is received a latent offspring, this being an offspring in a collapsed state.